


[Podfic] the cook is bringing the horse | written by thisissirius

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Duolingo (App)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: “I didn’t go to a thousand years of college to learn a myriad of languages to be dismissed,” Duo thinks bitterly, and waves off O RLY and Hoots when they try and get him to stay.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] the cook is bringing the horse | written by thisissirius

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the cook is bringing the horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098367) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> Thanks to thisissirius for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3nim3cvkqq6n5pk/the_cook_is_bringing_the_horse.mp3/file) | [m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xpkwtzcsfd3cq59/the_cook_is_bringing_the_horse.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 4MB | 5MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:06:24 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
